trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
NecroBiologist
Be the grumpy machine guy. Your name is CERIC KEVANTAN. You like building TECHNOLOGICAL THINGS out of the scrap metal you find near your HIVE. You are decent at it, and find yourself often called upon for help with various MACHINES that break down around other trolls' LAWNRINGS. You have the lofty goal of wanting to build the CONSTRUCTORET, a machine that can build other machines that will repair other machines for you. You have had this dream since you were just a grub, but you were never as proficient in building as you wanted to be. You also dabble in SPACE-TIME RIFT EXPERIMENTS, often launching your machines into rifts to see if you can finally learn what lies beyond. Despite what your CHUMHANDLE says, you don't dabble in necrology or zombies. They kinda weird you out. You often go into something with determination, but you are also very FORGETFUL, which means you have plenty of things to do, all of them half completed. There hasn't yet been a troll that you find good enough to be either your KISMESIS or your MATESPRIT, but you have hope that one day you will find both. You are kind of a LONELY HEART, but keep it to yourself. Your affinity for machines has led to you building your HIVE into the side of a cliff face, which makes travel to and from TROLL CITIES difficult. Grumpiness is your second nature, but suprisingly you are not all that emotional. Hive You built your hive into the side of a cliff face, partly because you wanted it to look cool, but also because the cliff looms above one of the various RIFTS that lurk around Alternia's many sinkholes. It was initally a relatively big hive, but you have constantly run out of space, so you often destroy walls and creat new rooms to harbor your ever-growing range of experiments and machines. This has led to a tripling in the size of your hive, which makes it no small feat to get around. You reside on the bottom floor, which in retrospect, makes it that much harder to get to the rooftop, where your machines are. Useless trivia: you have 15 LOAD GAPERS, 12 separate RECUPERACOONS, 12 LABORATORIES, and 1 KITCHEN. It's hard to eat sometimes. Lusus Your LUSUS is an incredibly tall HOOFBEAST, with mossy green skin, spires running along its back, and a short temper. You and he often butt heads no matter the time of day, and more often than not you are put in place. Though rough with you, your lusus protects you, and has saved your butt more than you can recall. He lives in the rear lawnring of your hive, as he is too tall to fit into any room comfortably. If you had to make a guess, you'd say the closest Earth creature in resemblance would be an overly-muscular GIRAFFE. You often wonder why he is your lusus, given that most hoofbeast lusus naturae belong to BLUE BLOODS. SGrub Session The game is currently installed, and the teams have been made and chained. Meteors are pummeling the nearby city center, and you can see them getting closer with each resounding crash into the planet's surface. You can only hope your server player gets to you in time. Category:Trollslum Category:Green Blood Category:Male